


The Story Of Us

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is not your typical love story. This is a story about friendship and how everything in the world is connected. This is a story about the struggles of teen years, loss of parents, loss of friends, and loss of hope.





	1. Chapter 1

              Colors of orange and red fill the ground. Gray and blue fill the sky. The sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the sound of raindrops fill the air. Fog fills the pathway of the woods. 

              Jenna Lavowski walks through the woods past Old Man Jenkins cabin. So many stories have been told about the old cabin. Some say it's haunted by the wife of Old Man Jenkins, others say that it's built on an old Indian burial ground. Jenna isn't scared to walk past it by herself. No, what she's scared of is the man that sits on the steps of the cabin. His name is Tobias. Some say he is the son of Old Man Jenkins, others say he is the ghost of Tobias Hankle, the man who built the cabin two hundred years ago. 

              Our story is based in a small town, so small, it isn't on any map. Blacksmith Cove, Maryland. Population, 843 people. Everyone knows everyone and everyone knows every story. People say that this town is haunted by the witches who were burned and by those who committed gross crimes. Some say that this town was founded by a man and his wife who had seventeen children. Each person who now lives in this town are from those seventeen children. Although those are just stories. Jenna doesn't believe them. 

              This story isn't about the town, the woods, or even about Tobias Hankle. This story is about Jenna and her group of friends who discover what true friendship is and how the love of family is stronger than the fear of a few ghost stories. 

               Our story begins the day Jenna was born, July 21st,1997. This is the story of Jenna and her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

           It was a sunny day in Blacksmith Cove when Julie and Kevin Lavowski had their daughter Jenna. Although they already had three children, they were always joyed when they were blessed with a new child. 

          Over the days, months, years that Jenna has been alive, her relationship with her brothers, Reid, Chris, and Nathan has been the best. Now her mom was pregnant again. This time with another girl to be named, Cecilia. Of course, in Blacksmith Cove, any child born after the fourth child could either be a blessing or a curse. 

        The story goes that the couple who founded Blacksmith Cove were named Julian and Bella Havenski. Legend says that out of their seventeen children, after each fourth child, Bella Havenski would murder her child in some way. Four children in total were murdered. Each with in a different way. Chloroform, torture, burning, and drowning were the stories that were mostly spread from household to household. 


End file.
